headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends 3
"Send for... the Suicide Squad!" is the title to the third issue of the ''Legends'' comic book limited series by DC Comics. It was written by Len Wein and co-plotted by John Ostrander. It was illustrated by John Byrne with Karl Kesel as the inker. Coloring was by Tom Ziuko and lettering by Steve Haynie. The story was edited by Mike Gold. This issue shipped with a January, 1987 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. Synopsis Rioters gather outside Titans Tower to protest super-heroes. Inside, Sarge Steel enforces the presidential edict forbidding all super-hero activity. Changeling and The Flash argue that they have rights, and insist on being able to leave. Steel threatens to shoot them, but they call his bluff and they leave. Amanda Waller puts together a team of super-villains under Task Force X. This group includes Blockbuster, Bronze Tiger, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Enchantress, and Rick Flag. Boomerang and Deadshot are serving in exchange for prison release, so they are fitted with explosive bracelets in case they try to escape. Blockbuster, Bronze Tiger, and Enchantress do not need bracelets because they joined the team for other reasons. They are sent to attack Brimstone, who is ravaging Mount Rushmore. Captain Boomerang uses special baffle-rangs to confuse Brimstone. Blockbuster attacks the ground underneath Brimstone, and Brimstone kills him. Flag explains that Brimstone is super-heated hydrogen plasma given form by sophisticated magnetic fields. Deadshot uses an experimental laser rifle on Brimstone's core, destroying the monster. Enchantress protects them from the explosion. Bronze Tiger knocks her unconscious when her evil side escapes. Boomerang is furious when he realizes this was a suicide mission. Flag explains that every one of them is expendable, including himself. Billy Batson is still traumatized, falsely believing he murdered the super-villain Macro-Man. A young girl named Lisa Sutton finds Billy crying in an alleyway, and invites him to come home with her. Lisa's parents agree with G. Gordon Godfrey, who is denouncing super-heroes on TV. Billy and Lisa insult Godfrey, which enrages Lisa's father. Billy runs outside, and Lisa follows to comfort him. Robin recuperates in the hospital as a civilian. Batman is angry that he could not stop the bloodthirsty mob from beating Robin unconscious. Robin apologizes for failing Batman, and Batman says he's just thankful Robin is alright. The riots grow worse outside, as criminals run rampant with no super-heroes to stop them. Batman says that the civilians don't know know what they're doing. Robin disagrees and says that people have always hated them. Batman returns to the streets. President Reagan talks to Superman about the edict forbidding all super-hero activity. Superman disagrees, but trusts Reagan, and says he's sure things will work out fine. Superman flies away, and promises that he will obey the presidential edict even if others don't. Darkseid and the Phantom Stranger argue on Apokolips. Darkseid says that everything is going as he planned, and DeSaad reviews their victories. Phantom Stranger points to Lisa Sutton and says Darkseid can never win, because legends will live on in the hearts and minds of children. Darkseid unveils his newest weapon, the wondrous Warhounds. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on September 30th, 1986. * This is the final appearance of Mark Desmond, aka Blockbuster; dies in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *